Inazuma Exam!
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Bagaimanakah keadaan para chara Inazuma Eleven saat mengerjakan soal ujian? Semaputkah? Sembelitkah? Gondokkah? RnR, please...


Inazuma Exam!

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Genre:

Humor

Rate:

K

Chara (s):

Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, dan kawan-kawan

Warning:

Aneh, pendek, abal, jelek, tak layak baca, dapat menyebabkan muntah-muntah karena **humor yang garing**, semaput, sembelit, dan sebagainya, bahasa tak baku, EYD tak jelas, de el el

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Suasana kelas 2-3 tampak tenang dan semua murid terlihat duduk dengan rapi dan sama sekali tak ribut. Hanya ketenangan yang ada.

Itu terlihat dari luar.

Kalau dari dalam?

Kita bisa lihat seorang Endou Mamoru yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pakai pensil, padahal kepalanya itu sama sekali tak gatal. Juga kalau kita perhatikan Gouenji Shuuya baik-baik, ia sedang berusaha menahan keringat dingin yang hampir keluar dari pelipisnya. Sikapnya itu bagaikan orang yang sedang menahan untuk pergi ke toilet.

Dan jika kita lihat ke samping, akan tampak sosok Kazemaru Ichirouta yang sedang memutar-mutar pensil sambil goyang gayung meniru iklan yang baru-baru ini sedang tenar di layar kaca, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ah, jangan lupakan sesosok pemuda berambut _dread_ dan memakai _google_, Kidou Yuuto. Hanya dia satu-satunya siswa yang bersikap tenang dengan keadaan ini.

Sebenarnya mereka sedang ngapain, _sih_?

Tanyakan saja pada Hitomiko-_sensei_ yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil memperhatikan mereka satu per satu.

"Mereka sedang ujian, jangan diganggu!" hardiknya kasar pada seorang perempuan tomboy yang ingin masuk untuk melihat kondisi kelas. Sebut saja nama perempuan itu adalah Mokona.

"Humm_, character design_ dari Kazemaru Ichirouta siapa, ya? Aduh, aku lupa…" bisik Kazemaru sendirian sambil berhenti dari kegiatannnya, goyang gayung. _What?_ Kazemaru, sama penciptamu sendiri kamu tak ingat? Walah, otakmu perlu di-_setting _ulang!

"Ah, tanya Tsunami-_san_ saja!" kata Kazemaru sambil melirik Tsunami Jousuke, yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk memanggil Tsunami setelah ia memastikan Hitomiko-_sensei_ tak melihat mereka.

"Tsunami-_san! Character design_ dari Kazemaru itu siapa?" tanya Kazemaru dengan bisikannya yang tak terlalu keras. Tsunami menoleh dan balik berbisik,

"Heh, sama penciptamu sendiri kau tak tahu! Yuji Ikeda!" Kazemaru menampilkan wajah ceria setelah mendengar kata-kata Tsunami.

"Terima kasih, Tsunami-_san_!"

Nah, selesai di Kazemaru dan Tsunami, mari kita ke tempat lain.

"Siapa nama lain dari Gouenji Shuuya di serial Inazuma Eleven Go? Tentu saja aku tahu, Ishido Shuuji!" batin Endou ceria. Seketika, ia melihat Gouenji, dan tersenyum manis. Cieee, sang _uke_ tahu nama _seme_-nya nih, yee…

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" hardik Gouenji ketus saat ia baru menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Endou. Meski ia ketus begitu, kalau kita lihat dengan seksama, akan terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Hehe, aku cuma mau melihat Gouenji. Tidak boleh, ya?" Endou mulai menampakkan serangan _puppy eyes_-nya. Membuat Gouenji harus menutup hidung untuk menahan _nosebleed_ parah.

"T-terserah kau saja," yah, daripada mukanya tambah merah, Gouenji lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

'Ya ampun, murid-muridku sudah dewasa, cepet nikah, ya. Undang _sensei_ kalau ada perayaan,' batin Hitomiko-_sense_i sambil _fangirling_-an di depan kelas. Untung saja siswa yang lain sedang ujian, jadi mereka tak tahu kalau sebenarnya _sensei _mereka itu seorang _fujoshi_ akut.

Yap, segitu tentang ShuuMamo, kita lanjut ke tempat selanjutnya.

"Siapa nama suami Fuyuka di anime Inazuma Eleven Go?" tanya Fubuki sambil ternganga lebar, kaget. Dia lalu semaput di tempat karena tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Suami Fuyuka itu kau sendiri!" bisik Atsuya dari dalam pikiran Fubuki.

"Benarkah?" Fubuki menaikkan sudut mulutnya sedikit. Ia langsung tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Atsuya.

"Tentu saja, makanya nonton _anime_-nya, dong!" ujar Atsuya sambil menghela nafas. Fubuki mencibir tanda mengejek.

"Memangnya kau sudah nonton?" tanyanya sambil manyun. Atsuya nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah, dong. Memangnya kau pikir aku itu sepertimu, _katro'_!" ejek Atsuya, Fubuki tambah manyun. Sedangkan adiknya itu lompat-lompat gaje karena sudah menang perang mulut dengan sang kakak.

Baik, baik, cukup dengan Fubuki _Brothers_, mari kita lanjut!

Di kursi paling depan, terlihat Kidou sedang menulis jawabannya di atas kertas. Ia dengan lancar menulisnya seakan itu adalah soal termudah yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Tapi sebenarnya?

"Tim manakah yang bertemu Raimon Eleven di final Football Frontier se-Jepang?" katanya pelan, membacakan soal untuk dirinya sendiri. Mestinya, ia sudah lancar menulis jawabannya. Benar?

"_Buse_t, dah! _Gue_ lupa!" katanya sambil gondok dan sembelit di tempat. Matanya terbelalak lebar memandangi soal yang sebenarnya amat mudah bagi para _reader_. Ia beruntung karena matanya tak terlihat karena tertutup _google_.

'Apa aku tanya Aki saja?' batinnya sambil melihat Aki. _Manager_ pertama Raimon itu terlihat sedang asyik mengerjakan soal dengan lancar sambil senyam-senyum sendirian.

"Hei, Aki. Nomor 8 apa?" bisik Kidou pada Aki yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Eh? 8? Aku tak tahu," jawab Aki masih sambil tersenyum. Kidou _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Dilihatnya apa yang sedang dikerjakan Aki sedari tadi.

"Ya, ampun, ternyata dia sedang menggambar wajah Ichinose, pantas saja dia tak mengerjakan!" Kidou menghela nafas kecewa. Percuma bertanya pada Aki. _Poor _Kidou.

Oke, cukup tentang Kidou dan Aki, mari kita ke tempat lainnya!

"Di episode berapakah Gran muncul pertama kali?" Touko menopang dagu dengan malas saat ia membacakan soal itu untuk dirinya. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Ya, ampun, soalnya susah amat, _sih_!" ia lalu menggigiti pensil sebagai ganti tak bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut.

"Hiroto, Gran muncul pertama kali di episode berapa?" tak bisa menjawab, Touko memutuskan untuk menanyakan jawaban soal itu pada Hiroto yang duduk di depannya. Tapi Hiroto sepertinya tidak mendengar.

"Hiroto!" panggil Touko. Namun pemuda itu tak bergeming, tetap tak menjawab.

"Hiroto!" akhirnya Touko menggoyang kursi Hiroto. Tak disangka olehnya, kepala Hiroto jatuh ke samping. Touko kaget dan dilihatnya kondisi Hiroto.

"Ya _elah_, dia tidur!" geram Touko sambil mengepalkan tangannya sebal.

Kasihan Touko, kita lanjut!

"Berapa skor yang didapat tim Fire Dragon saat melawan Inazuma Japan?" Natsumi seketika garuk-garuk kepala sambil senyam-senyum tak nyaman.

"Aku tak tahu~! Kau sudah punya kekasih~!" lanjutnya sambil joget tak jelas. Ia stress karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban setelah berpikir keras. Wah, rupanya ia cemburu pada Endou yang ternyata sudah diambil Gouenji.

"Eh, salah," ralatnya sambil melupakan derajatnya sebagai seorang_ lady_. Ia lalu mengambil pensil dan menggambar sebuah garis di atas kertas.

"Nah, ini baru benar!" katanya ceria sembari mengangkat kertas itu ke hadapannya. Di atas kertas itu, terpampang besar-besar sebuah kalimat dengan huruf kapital-

_**AKU TAK TAHU JAWABANNYA**_

-ditambah **Bold **dan _Italic._

Yap, segitu tentang ke-stress-an tiba-tiba dari Natsumi. Ayo ke tempat selanjutnya!

"Kemenangan pertama Raimon adalah ketika melawan?" Shinichi tiba-tiba langsung tersenyum ceria saat membaca soal tersebut. Ia lalu dengan bersemangat menulis jawabannya di atas kertas jawabannya.

'Tentu saja saat melawan Teikoku Gakuen!' batinnya senang. Wah, wah, ternyata Shinichi pinter juga.

"Iya, dong. Shinichi gitu loh!" ucapnya narsis._ Geez_, baru dibilang begitu saja langsung bangga. Dasar.

"Kekeke," dan dalam sekejap, ia langsung menirukan tawa kesetanan ala Hiruma di komik Eyesh*eld 21.

Ah, gitu aja narsis, kau, Shinichi. Kita ke tempat lain!

"Siapa kapten Gemini Storm?" Someoka, dengan muka sangar –yang sebenarnya sudah sangar sejak awal-, melihat kertas soal itu dengan tatapan horor. Kepala plontosnya ia garuk-garuk pakai pulpen. Sudut bibirnya ia tarik sedikit.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar lupa dengan ini. Aku tanya yang lain saja!" katanya. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati Megane yang sedang bermain dengan _action figure_ Gundam Suit 00 terbaru yang didapatnya kemarin.

"Megane, siapa kapten Gemini Storm?" Someoka bertanya. Megane menoleh ke arahnya dan membenarkan kacamatanya. Efek mengkilat yang norak langsung terlihat jelas pada ujung kacamata kebanggaannya itu. Heh, banyak lagak dia.

"Kapten Gemini Storm itu…"

"Yak! Waktu habis! Kumpulkan di meja guru dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu!" teriak Hitomiko-_sense_i, murid-muridnya yang sedang semaput gara-gara soal langsung panik mendadak dan terkaget-kaget.

"Aku pasrah dengan semua hasilnya nanti!" seru Kazemaru sembari mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan nilainya, yang penting selesai!

Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain, segera mengumpulkan dengan muka menderita dan merana.

"Dua!" Hitomiko-_sensei_ berteriak lagi. Muridnya tambah panik. Sesaat, Endou memeluk kertasnya seakan ia akan berpisah jauh dengan kertas keramatnya itu.

"Dua setengah!" Kidou menghela nafas pasrah. Ia telah bertawakal pada Yang Maha Kuasa atas nilainya. Eh, sejak kapan Kidou Islam?

"Tiga!" Gouenji hanya pasang tampang datar saat memandangi isi kertasnya.

Setelah semua murid mengumpulkan, Hitomiko-_sensei_ langsung keluar kelas dan berjanji akan mengumumkan hasilnya besok.

Keesokan harinya…

"Shinichi Handa!" panggil Hitomiko-_sensei_ pada Shinichi. Siswa berambut cokelat itu segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di depan Hitomiko-_sensei_.

"Hanya kau yang lulus dari ujian ini!" lanjut guru cantik itu. Semua muridnya cengo di tempat.

"Yang lain, siap-siap untuk ujian ulang hari Sabtu depan!" sontak, seluruh isi kelas langsung pingsan di kursi masing-masing.

Beruntungnya Shinichi…

_Poor_ yang lain…

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gyahaha, saya baru belajar bikin humor, pasti garing!<p>

Udahlah, pokoknya review, yak!


End file.
